Electronic components such as switches are subject to operating characteristic variations. Although devices may be manufactured according to specification, no manufacturing technique can guarantee uniformity across all devices. Thus, devices which are supposedly the same, e.g., two n-channel metal-oxide-semiconductor (NMOS) transistors that have the same stated dimensions, may vary slightly in terms of operating characteristic. In switching devices, this variation is often manifested as a shifting of a threshold voltage level. Depending on the context in which the devices are used, the variation may not matter. However, in some applications, a high degree of accuracy is desirable and variation among devices can affect the overall performance of a circuit. When the variation of a device with respect to another device is of a sufficient magnitude, this is known as device mismatch. If the mismatch occurs in a comparator circuit, this may result in a comparator offset, which is a voltage offset that limits the accuracy of the comparator by affecting the performance of a comparison between an input voltage and a reference voltage. One method of circumventing the problem of device mismatch is to make devices sufficiently large to reduce the effects of variation. However, increasing device size also increases power requirements while reducing the amount of space available for additional devices. Accordingly, a need exists for comparators with a high degree of accuracy and low power consumption.